


Make a Girl Feel Wanted

by Asteroth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cis Waverly Earp, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Trans Nicole Haught, referenced transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Waverly reminds her girl that she cares.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Make a Girl Feel Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little late, but I wanted to make this in part because of the horrible comments by J K Rowling. Obviously, smut doesn’t solve life’s problems, I know that. But, I wanted a chance to tell everyone: you are valid, and just because a horrible person wrote a bunch of successful books doesn’t make them right. It just makes them more dangerous. 
> 
> Stay safe.

The door slammed shut. Nicole was home.

Just by the sound of that entrance alone though, Waverly could tell something was wrong. 

The redhead just fell down into a chair with a sigh. 

“Something wrong Baby?” Waverly went over to her as quick as she could to offer support. 

“Just not a great day on the job.” She didn’t seem to want to talk about it.

Waverly could tell something was really bothering her though. She wanted to at least give her an opening to discuss it. 

“Something really bad? It doesn’t sound like more drunks at Shorty’s.” She gently prodded. 

“It’s just Purgatory folk being Purgatory folk.” Her deep frown left the words less than reassuring. 

“Come on.” Waverly gently squeezed into the chair with her and snuggled close. She tried to keep it just comforting though, rather than pressure her for anything else. “I know it’s more than that.” 

Nicole sighed.

“One of our deputies looked into my records I guess. Or maybe the medical examiner let it slip, I don’t know. Anyway, he decides to tell me that thought I was a dyke, but apparently I’m just a ‘really clever dude at getting pussy’.” 

Her voice began to crack as she finished her explanation. Waverly’s expression shifted between horror, revulsion, and urgent sympathy for her girlfriend. 

“Holy fuck.” She was just out of ways to even state her disgust for what she just heard. “Are you okay? Oh my God, He isn’t still working around you, is he?” 

Waverly sounded like she was just about ready to take out her shotgun then and there by the end of her sentence. She knew the type. He was probably just one step away from sexual violence against her girl.

“I trust Nedley to take care of it. I told him. But…” She hesitated. “This is still how everyone sees me, isn’t it? At least if they knew.” 

She was obviously trying to hold back crying by the end. Waverly could see tears stream down her cheeks. 

She pulled her red headed girlfriend in for a hug. 

“No we don’t.” She whispered. “I’m not going to lie: There are a LOT of shit-tickets out in the world who still do think that way. But you have a family who love you now who don’t. You are my girlfriend. You’re basically responsible, stick-in-the-mud type friend Wynonna really should have had years ago. You might as well be Nedley’s daughter. To Doll’s you’re the partner he needs, you know; that isn’t Wynonna. And if you ever want to come out to the others like Doc, Chrissy, Jeremy, Robin, or Mercedes, we’ll be there for you, and I know they will too. I’d say that’s a pretty big family.” She tried to show Nicole her smile as she finished listing all the many friends they had made along the way. 

Nicole calmed down a little as her girlfriend held her close. 

“Thank you.” She whispered and gave her a kiss on the nose. 

-

The rest of the evening was spent on happy and simple things. She helped Nicole relax by watching some of her favorites with her (Waverly would never accept that even a mixture of K Stew and Alice could make Twilight worth it, but what her girl wanted...). 

Obviously, she knew Nicole wasn’t ready for anything in the short term. After dinner and by the time they settled into bed though, Waverly thought she might need some intimate reassurance. 

No POS was going to tell HER girlfriend that she isn’t even a girl. 

She prepared toys ahead of time, although she was only going to go as far as Nicole was comfortable in case she still wasn’t in the mood. 

She got herself ready while Nicole showered, so that when the redhead came out, she saw Waverly lying in her best sultry pose in a purple lace babydoll nightie and thong. The proposal was clear, it was just up to Nicole if she wanted to take her up on it. 

Who would say no to Waverly Earp, dressed like THAT? 

She closed the distance to the bed with a quick stride and a hungry look in her eyes. Once there, she crawled up to Waverly and pulled her into a hungry kiss. 

“You know just how to make a girl feel better.” She whispered between kisses. 

Nicole’s kisses were needy and hungry. As if she needed to make her mark on her lover. Waverly understood and was more than happy to comply. She gently pushed the Earp girl down and shifted over top of her as their tongues danced. Despite how much she was enjoying it though, Waverly had other plans. 

She suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top.

“Close your eyes, I want to do something.” She ordered.

Nicole looked curious, but agreed. Waverly quickly nipped her bottom lip before pulling away. 

She then reached over and picked up the bag of supplies she had prepared for this. The first item she pulled out was a silk scarf. 

“I want you to just focus on what you feel.” She explained. 

Nicole nodded her consent. She was glad it was just for her eyes, today wasn’t the day for trying crazy things. But, it was no surprise that Waverly was in tune with her feelings. 

The shorter girl tied it as a blindfold around her head. 

After that, Nicole could only hear, not see, Waverly pull more items out and prepare. She was tense with anticipation by the time she felt something cold prod at her entrance.

“I think my Baby needs to relax, nothing like fucking my girl’s pussy to take the edge off.” 

Nicole realized what she was doing. Waverly was helping reinforce to her their relationship, and that she absolutely and unconditionally accepted Nicole’s womanhood. 

And having a little fun doing it.

She gently slipped the silicone cock inside Nicole’s tight bottom hole. 

“Oh!” The redhead moaned.

She usually wore the strap, and had never been blindfolded, so the sensations were powerful. The fullness was incredible, and the toy just slightly nudged her g-spot. 

Waverly then began to gently thrust the toy in and out. Nicole never imagined just how right her girlfriend was: With the blindfold on, and only being able to focus on the feelings, the experience was incredible. Her lover’s small, soft hands on her hips, the feeling of being stretched as she thrust inside of her, and the emptiness as she pulled out, all of these things painting a mural only of touch. 

“Yesss...” She gasped.

Waverly slowly increased the pace, drawing more whimpers and hitched breaths out of her lover.

“Can I touch it?” 

Nicole was so absorbed in the rolling waves of pleasure that it took her a few moments to react. 

“Okay.” She tried to nod yes, but ended up throwing back her head at a particularly deep thrust.

Waverly gently ran her right hand along Nicole’s genitals. 

Nicole knew that she was, in many ways, blessed. She had started HRT early, the moment she fled home and set up with friends as best she could. Alongside an orchiectomy, she not only became what society deemed beautiful and “passing”, but had also achieved her desired results of a far smaller girl dick, and no more erections—a phenomena she had always been uncomfortable with. That was also why she had to wear the strap to top.

Waverly firmly ran her thumb up and down the redhead’s small nub, provoking greater moans of pleasure. Nicole had forgotten just how good it felt to have her girlfriend inside of her. 

“Fuck...”

“Come for me Baby.” Waverly thrust hard and deep to bring her over the edge. 

The pleasure for the redhead was incredible. Despite not often doing it, her girlfriend knew just the angle to hit her sweet spot. 

Nicole cried out and gripped her girl tight to hold her inside, before falling limp. 

The shorter girl pulled out as soon as Nicole’s grip weakened so that she could move down the redhead’s body and lick up the small amount of clear discharge from her belly.

“Good?” Waverly asked with a confident smile as she crawled back up to face her lover.

Nicole just pulled her into a kiss. 

“Great.” She panted after letting her girlfriend’s lips go and falling back against the pillow.

Waverly began to sit up to remove the toy, but Nicole rebelled and held her tight. The Earp girl gave up and stayed snuggled against her lover. 

“You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted.” Nicole murmured as she began to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to take another opportunity to say a few things about “G!P”/transfem/ABO fics. I still don’t accept the accusations that the premise is transphobic, as I have said before, this is because I literally know twice as many trans G!p authors as I do cis ones. 
> 
> HOWEVER
> 
> Many individual stories do include objectionable content. The biggest offender is something like this:  
> In so many stories the non-g!p character will, upon finding out about the g!p ask if they are trans, etc. The g!p girl will answer along the lines of “No! I’m a real woman.” “Always been female” etc.
> 
> Shit is transphobic yo. You realize that trans women are also “real women”, right? You are literally trying to reassure the reader that your story is a trans-free safe space? That you are reassuring them there are no trans cooties in your g!p? 
> 
> Not cool. 
> 
> I don’t care if you don’t address it. Some I know prefer that, it’s a fantasy, they don’t want all stories to remind them about shit in RL. But a lot of stories explicitly dismiss it as gross. Again, not cool.


End file.
